


Inheritance

by Alazan



Series: Merlin's Wolves [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Hinted Sterek, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Characters, Pack Meetings, Pack Politics, Reunions, Running Away, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I must admit...this is not how I would imagine seeing you again." Satomi said as her red eyes met Stiles's own. </p><p>Stiles offered a small smile, "I can say the same. But I think that's a conversation for another time. You're here because of Fenrir?"</p><p>Satomi's face grew grim and she nodded, "He has been popping up more and more. Word on the street is...you're the only one who can match him."</p><p>"Maybe. Beat him though? I'm not sure that's within my power." </p><p>"Maybe if we ally with Alpha McCall?" Satomi suggested. </p><p>Stiles growled and his eyes flashed in warning. Controlling himself he apologized, "I left Beacon under...circumstances that I wish to put behind me indefinitely. I won't go to McCall's pack. You want me to take on Fenrir Greyback? I'll take him on by myself."<br/>--<br/>Remus Lupin, Alpha and guardian of many rogue and orphaned wolves created by Fenrir, dies and leaves everything to Stiles. His power, his territory, his pack...his son. But above all else, even above Teddy, he left Stiles his responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

"I don't see why we couldn't have met up at a Star Bucks or something..." Brett grumbled as he followed behind his Alpha. 

They've been trudging through the forest of the town they arrived in that morning. Even with his werewolf stamina, he was feeling worn out. 

"Delicate matters." Satomi replied. "There isn't much to really be said about this Alpha. But all rumors and whispers point towards the truth about him. And considering what's been plaguing Beacon, we need their help."

Brett sighed, "I know that...but we're nowhere near Beacon! We're in the middle of the freaking country!"

"You can only imagine how far from home I am."

Both turned to the voice.

Out of the dark tree line emerges no one other than Stiles Stilinski. Brett's eyes are wide and he's gaping like fish out of water. 

"I must admit...this is not how I would imagine seeing you again." Satomi said calmly as her red eyes met Stiles's own.

Stiles offered a small smile, "I can say the same. But I think that's a conversation for another time. You're here because of Fenrir?"

Satomi's face grew grim and she nodded, "He has been popping up more and more on this side of the pond. Word on the street is...you're the only one who can match him."

"Maybe. Beat him though? I'm not sure that's within my power." Stiles replied with a frown. "Not sure which street told you about me, but maybe through them you heard that he's supposed to be dead."

"But we both know he's not. Maybe if we ally with Alpha McCall?" Satomi suggested.

Stiles growled and his eyes flashed in warning. Controlling himself he apologized, "I left Beacon under... _certain_ circumstances that I wish to put behind me indefinitely. I won't go to McCall's pack. You want me to take on Fenrir Greyback? I'll take him on by myself."

"Alpha..." 

Stiles, Satomi, and Brett turned to where the voice came and they saw a young werewolf standing there, half behind a tree, a bit shyly. Stiles smiled at them, "Prepare the others. We'll be there shortly."

The young werewolf, around twelve or thirteen, flashes his golden eyes before heading back the way they came. His bleach blond hair visible for a moment longer in the darkness. He was dressed in overalls and an orange t-shirt, and was barefoot. 

Without turning back to look at them, and making sure his wolf wasn't wondering off the path he set, Stiles replied, "He's a bitten wolf. In total I have eighteen bitten. Three born. Oldest will turn sixteen in about five months."

"Did you bite them?" Brett asked, trying to hide the bit of anger he felt rising in him. He knew how reckless it was to bite anyone...but biting them _that_ young? 

"Calm yourself, Brett. Stiles did not do the biting. He's the one taking them in. Making sure they aren't used as weapons." Satomi said calmly, but her own voice held a stress about it. 

"Then...who?" Brett asked.

"The reason you're here...Fenrir Greyback." Stiles finally turned to face them again. He motioned the way his wolf went, "Shall we? I have more comfortable quarters to discuss matters. And tea. I've grown to really like tea."

* * *

The tent that Brett saw from the outside was...tiny. Like...fit for a puppy. When he saw Stiles head inside with full intention of standing up...he was highly skeptical.

But then he saw Satomi enter and it didn't seem crowded. His werewolf hearing also picked up on more voices. More voices than should scientifically speaking be allowed. Tentatively he opened the flap and stepped inside. 

His eyes widened at what he saw. 

It was _huge_!

There were five bunks and three sleeping bags. There was a room with a toilet, a stove with cabinets and plates littered around it, and a hearth in the center with a cauldron bubbling over it. He blinked a few times and then stepped outside to make sure that the little tent was still there and...it was.

When he came back inside he had plenty of amused looking werewolves smiling at him. 

Stiles outright laughed when Brett stuttered, "It's bigger on the inside..."

"Yes, well...as many drawbacks as magic has, there are some perks too." Stiles said.

"Alpha, Teddy's in the mirror." one of the younger wolves brought over a hand held mirror to Stiles. Brett caught the image in the reflection but it wasn't Stiles. 

Stiles took the mirror and looked at his watch, "Time zones are tricky, but are you sure you shouldn't be asleep young man?"

 _"Can'ts sleep without my pillow! When are you comin' home?"_ the voice that came out was young and...British. 

"Soon, kid...just have some Wolfy business to attend to." Stiles answered.

 _"But I miss you!"_  

Stiles smiled gently and Brett could easily smell the affection rolling off of him in waves. 

"I miss you too. But hey, it's your chance to hang out with your godfather. Enjoy that time."

_"Fine...but comes home quickly!"_

"I'll try."

" _Do_!" 

Stiles handed the mirror back and then cleared his throat as he faced him and Satomi again. "I apologize for the delay. My ward...he hasn't been far from me in a long time. Would you like some tea?" Stiles then went to the stove and grabbed the teapot. With a word that Brett was sure was Latin, Stiles sparked up a flame before settling the pot down to boil. 

"While we wait...would you mind explaining...your situation?" Satomi asked.

"Yeah, what happened with Scott?" Brett asked. But that gained him a bit of a growl from his Alpha. He looked down in submission and had to remind himself that Stiles was now an Alpha too and out ranked him. He needed to be more respectful. 

Stiles stiffened and his wolves, Brett now counted five, followed suit. Seemingly sensing the tension he was causing his wolves, Stiles forced himself to calm down. He sat down around the hearth, inviting Satomi to do the same. She did and brought Brett to her side.  Stiles magically commanded three cups to come and float their way along with the bowl of sugar cubes. 

"As I said, the circumstances between Alpha McCall's pack and I is another story. But I would like to request that when we go our separate ways, you will not give away my identity. For both our pack's sake." 

"Understood." Satomi nodded in agreement and Brett did too. He knew how to keep a secret.

"As for this story...do you know anything of the Alpha named Remus Lupin?" Stiles asked.

Brett did not. 

Satomi on the other hand nodded. "The Merlin Wolf." 

Stiles grinned at the name. "Yes...him."

"Who's the Merlin Wolf?" Brett asked, confused.

"A wolf...who was also a magic user. A powerful one at that." Satomi replied.

Stiles nodded in agreement. "He was real. He, like many others and many in my pack, were bitten young. Very young. In the hopes of making destructive weapons with unbounded loyalty to their maker. That maker being one Fenrir Greyback. Another magic using werewolf. He truly is the sick and twisted version of werewolves that hunters tell their children to hate and fear us." Stiles said solemnly. 

"Remus Lupin grew into power of Alpha, though it wasn't his intention. But he had the power and decided to do something with it. Find others that Greyback had bitten who didn't have a place to call home, or anyone they trusted to teach them not to fear themselves. He eventually had everything. Power, territory, pack..." Stiles eyes grew distant and he seemed a thousand miles away. 

"What happened?" Brett asked after a while. This time Satomi didn't growl at him, for she too was curious.

Stiles snapped out of his thoughts. The kettle began to whistle and Stiles hailed it over and served them. After distributing each their cup, he settled again and thought about his next words. "Remus wanted to help. And he was never one to lie to himself. He knew what was coming. And he wanted to prepare. He sought me out. This involves a bit of the situation I was in back when I was...human. And part of McCall's pack. I was...stuck. And more than in a metaphorical sense. Remus came with an out. And he offered me... _everything_."

"Everything?" Satomi echoed.

Stiles nodded as he dumped two sugar cubes into his tea. "He started with an out. He got me out of Beacon. I felt...indebted to him. But back then I was very adamant on where I stood about being human. Remus understood too, though the offer of the Bite still remained. But he made me another offer. He offered to train me in magic. With nowhere else to go, nothing else to do, no one else to trust...I went along. I learned all he could teach me, I befriended all he introduced me to. I love his home, his pack, his vision...as if it were my own." Stiles smiled nostalgically at the memory.

But then his face darkened. "Then we were attacked. Remus was injured and...he wouldn't make it. Being the oldest of all of them, he asked me...he _begged_ me. He begged me to take care of them. But they were young and scared and the things they faced before Remus found them...they needed more than a human who cared. They needed more than someone who can do a magic trick or two..."

"They needed an Alpha." Brett supplied. 

Stiles nodded. 

"Remus did something...before he bit me, I mean. Then after he bit me, he didn't live much longer. I didn't kill him though!" Stiles added in a rush. "I didn't..."

"Then, how did you become an Alpha?" Brett asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Inheritance." Satomi was the one who answered that time. She sounded impressed and intrigued. "He made you his heir."

"He has a son. Teddy...who is now my ward. But he's young. With...with people like Greyback out there, it would be too much for him so young to become an Alpha." Stiles explained his position and ranking. 

"Remus picked me because he knew my connection to a True Alpha. How I'd been through it all. Werewolves, Alphas, Darach's, Berzerker's...if I could survival all of that as a human, imagine what I can do as a wolf? It hasn't been easy...my time goes into making sure my wolves are protected and get the training they need to be in control."

"How is that going? No offense, but training one teenage wolf is quite the challenge. Training wolves so young?" Satomi inquired. 

"Alpha Stiles gave us these." one of his wolves came up and presented them with a bracelet. Leather bound and twisted in a braid fashion, it held a black stone in the center, surrounded by silver. 

"What are they?" Brett asked.

"Moonlight amulets." Stiles supplied. At their inquisitive looks, Stiles explained. "The shift is scary, more so for my pack. Their bite came by force and fear and danger. Not a pleasant experience. These draw on the power of the moon, plus an ancient and powerful spell that...gives them complete control. Even at the peek of a full moon. They're conscious, they're alert, but the beast inside remains docile. A friend who supplies power, rather than an invader who demands control." Stiles said as he ruffled the wolf who presented his bracelet's hair fondly. 

"Impossible..." Satomi said in wonder.

"You're talking to a magical werewolf. Impossible isn't really in my vocabulary." Stiles replied. Then he added, "I've been chasing Greyback for a while...as he's been chasing me. I have things in motion in case anything happens to me. Finding them another Alpha won't be easy," Stiles said with a saddened smile as he looked over at his younger wolves, but then he looked back at Satomi. "but at least now I know I don't have to worry about their control. That's always a load off. And if that's the only gift I can leave them..."he didn't finish the sentence, but both Satomi and Brett saw clearly how much Stiles cared for his pups. 

"What will be done about Greyback?" Satomi asked, guesting that putting into question Stiles's remaining life span wouldn't be welcomed. 

"He's here...in the United States. Why? I have a few guesses. But the Nemeton is one of those guesses. I'll try to catch him before he reaches California. Until then, he is solely my responsibility. But if he manages to get near...I'd like your assistance." Stiles asked. 

"And you shall have it." Satomi replied. 

"And it'll remain within our knowledge only." Stiles added.

Satomi nodded, but decided it was only fair to add, "They have searched for you. Derek Hale more freely, and farther, than the rest."

Stiles face steeled out into an unreadable mask. "I know...he's asked Braeden for help. She's nearly cornered me a few times."

"There are three things that cannot remain hidden, Alpha Stiles. The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth. Is running any better than the attempt of hiding?" Satomi asked.

Stiles scoffed out a chuckle, "Let me survive Greyback, then I'll think about tackling the other werewolves of my past. Ne, Satomi-Sama?" 

 


End file.
